No Title Again
by samiam004
Summary: Takes place after Leo became an elder, Piper's emotions are taking over, Andy's the new lighter. Discontinued.
1. Thinking Straight

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the characters that you recognize cause, duh, they're from Charmed. I do own those that you never knew existed and if by any chance you know any of them I'm very sure that it's just coincidence. I repeat, I don't own Charmed even if I wish that I did.  
  
Okay, there's no Chris, Piper still owns P3, the other characters are Wyatt, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and other people that I'll put in later.  
  
This story takes place after Leo left to be an elder.  
  
Piper sat on her bed, Wyatt in her arms. "I'm sorry kiddo, I never meant for any of this to happen. I know that you don't understand any of it right now, but when you do, I hope that you'll forgive me. I want you to know that I tried to stop him from going, but I guess I wasn't enough, we weren't enough for him." Wyatt just stared at her, his eyes growing heavy. She stood up and put him in his crib then lay in her bed and pondered on her thoughts.  
  
'Why?' she asked herself. 'After everything that we have been through together, he still had the courage to leave me, and Wyatt, his own son.' Tears silently crept down her face, she felt so much pain. 'Why?' she asked again. 'Leo was everything to me, he was my life, my love, my soul mate. Maybe I'm just destined to be alone. They took away Mom, Grams, Prue, why did you have to join them? They enjoy every bit of pain that I feel, why are you now a part of them? We used to be one, Piper and Leo, Leo and Piper, and then we had Wyatt. He's everything, Leo, he's all that I have now.' Her tears just kept falling. 'How much tears do I have to shed for you? How many nights do I have to cry myself to sleep, just thinking about you? Until how long will I have tears to actually cry?' She didn't notice her sisters enter the room.  
  
"Piper," Paige said gently as they moved close to her. "I'm sorry," said Piper in between sobs. "Honey, you don't have to be sorry for anything, you did nothing wrong." Phoebe comforted her. "I loved him. That's why he's gone now. I keep thinking, if I never fell in love with him in the first place, he wouldn't be an Elder, I wouldn't have gotten hurt, I wouldn't have a son that would suffer the loss of a father. It's hard, Phoebe, you know that, he knows that." She continued crying. "But Piper, Leo's the best thing that ever happened to you. The both of you are the reason that I even look for love. I never really knew what true love was like until I met you and Leo. It's hard to explain, but you give so much meaning to that," Paige said. "She's right you know, I never would have fought for Cole if I didn't see how you fought for Leo and how he fought for you. Piper, I'm not telling you not to cry, because you have every right to do that, all I'm saying is that what you had was great. I've never seen you as happy in your whole life." Phoebe said, brushing Piper's hair away from her face. "And we both know that Leo's worth all this crying for, but look at what you have accomplished, you have Wyatt, he's a great kid, and very powerful too." Paige added with a smile. "Thank you, but I guess I just need time to sort things out, you know. I need some time to think." Her sisters each gave her a kiss on the cheek before they left.  
  
Up there, Leo was in deep thought. 'I came up with this whole idea because we love each other. It's all about our love. You know, we're meant to be together, Piper, you know that. I remember telling you this, Piper, but in the end, I guess I was wrong.' Leo was battling with his emotions. 'Did I make the right decision? Piper, I hope you understand. I love you and Wyatt more than anything, I just, I needed to do this. This wasn't my calling before, it wasn't my destiny, but everything changed since I met you, you changed my life.' He was interrupted by one of his fellow Elders.  
  
"Been thinking a lot lately haven't you, Leo?" he asked. "I'm just wondering, did I make the right decision to leave them?" Leo asked. "Having doubts about your current position, I see. Listen, Leo, if I wasn't an Elder, like yourself, I would tell you to follow your heart-" "She is my heart, she's everything to me," interrupted Leo. "As I was saying, if I wasn't and Elder, I wouldn't be hesitant to let you go back, but I am an Elder, and so are you. There is no turning back now. We have responsibilities, we have to be, for the greater glory of good. Those are the rules." The elder stood up and left. Leo's thoughts flooded back into his mind.  
  
Prue, Phoebe, and Piper's voices echoed in his head. "Rules were meant to be broken. But bodies weren't. And neither were hearts." 'I love you, Piper. But I have to follow my newfound calling.'  
  
A/N: How's that for the first chapter? Did the story catch your attention? I know that it's not a lot to go on, but it will get better, and longer, that's of course if you want me to continue. 


	2. I Should Be Training, But Here I Am Writ...

Disclaimer: Is there supposed to be one in every chapter? Anyway, I already told you, I don't own Charmed.  
  
Early morning in the Halliwell manor, Phoebe went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Surprisingly, she wasn't the only one up. Piper was staring up into the dimly lit sky, she sighed when she saw Phoebe. "Hey Pheebs, the sun's not yet up, " she sad with a smile. "Good morning to you too. How are you holding up?" Phoebe asked. "How am I holding up?" Piper laughed a little, "You say that like someone died. Might I remind you, he was dead since World War Two." She remembered how they vanquished his 2 best friends who tried to take revenge on him when they thought that he left them to die during the war. "I dunno, I just miss him so much." Phoebe moved closer and put her arms around her sister. "I understand that, but you have to admit, you're doing him a favor, allowing him to become an Elder. He must love you more for that," she supposed. "Maybe, but I just don't understand-" Piper was cut off when they heard Wyatt cry. "Saved by the yell." Phoebe quipped. "I better get that."  
  
Halfway through the stairs, Wyatt stopped crying. 'Maybe Paige got him.' Piper thought. As she made her way to her room, she stopped by a picture of her, Phoebe, and Prue. "I miss you too, Prue," she whispered. Piper passed by Paige's room and saw that she was still asleep. 'If Paige is still asleep. then oh no! Wyatt!' She tensed and ran to her room. She calmed down after she saw a white figure hovering over her son. "Leo?" she asked. "I'm sorry Piper, unfortunately, it's only me." The figure took the hood off. Piper smiled and said "Andy." He put Wyatt back down in his crib. "Leo said that he's sorry for not being here and doing this for himself." Piper was confused. "Do what, exactly?" she asked. Andy's lips curved into a grin. "Well, Piper, considering that you and your sisters are the Charmed Ones, and Wyatt here is half-witch, half-whitelighter, and you don't have a whitelighter." Piper stiffened at this. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," Andy corrected himself. "It's okay, continue," insisted Piper. "Leo told me to be your whitelighter, that is if you approve, of course," Andy finished. "Wait, what happens if I don't approve?" she asked. "I think they send you a new one or they don't give you one at all, I was Leo's decision, he said it's for the best and he only wants the best for you and the rest of the family. But, it's okay if you don't want me, as your whitelighter, that is." Piper stared at him for a while. "You know Andy, this isn't just up to me. Hold on a sec., will you?" she said as she walked to the hallway.  
  
"Phoebe! Paige! Get in here now!" Phoebe ran in with Paige groaning behind her. "Piper, what do you want? It's still early. ooh.hi.who might you be." Paige's voice trailed off when she saw Andy. "Woah, Andy, hey, hi, the last time I saw you, you were killed by a demon, what are you doing here?" asked Phoebe. "Pheebs, that's kinda why I called you. Leo thinks that Andy should be our new whitelighter." Explained Piper. "But I thought that I was our whitelighter," Paige argued. "Yeah, but who's gonna heal us when you get knocked out? What do we do then?" countered Piper. "And if Leo says, then who are we to disagree?" added Phoebe. "We're the Charmed Ones to disagree, more importantly, we're his family," retorted Paige. "Paige, you may have a point," Piper said, "but we do need a whitelighter and who's better for the job than a former cop?" Paige glanced at Andy. "He was a cop?" she asked. "Uh huh. Prue's cop, so hands off," Phoebe smirked. Piper tried to stifle a laugh, Paige just gave her a look. "Well, what's it gonna be?" Andy finally asked. "Would it be too much to ask if we send you to tell Leo, not ask, that we demand to be your only charges?" Piper said sweetly. "Does that mean yes?" Andy played along. "Only if that Elder of yours says yes," Paige said. "Alright, I'll be back." Andy orbed out.  
  
"Hey little guy." Piper said as she picked up Wyatt. "He's gonna be our new whitelighter and your Daddy picked him." Phoebe told him. "Guys, that Andy guy, he was Prue's.?" Paige asked as she sat on Piper's bed. "Prue's.?" repeated Piper. "Husband?" assumed Paige. "No, honey, Prue was never married. Well, not really because she was under a spell when she married that warlock, but that's besides the point. Boyfriend was as close as she got before he died," Phoebe clarified. Piper was playing with Wyatt when a warlock blinked in.  
  
"Uh! A warlock first thing in the morning, Piper, freeze him!" Piper gestured and the warlock froze in place. "Well, blow him up! What are you waiting for?" commanded Phoebe. "I just wanna try something." Piper took one of Wyatt's hands and stretched the other one to the warlock. "Okay, on the count of three, blow him up with Mommy," Piper said to the infant. "One., two., three!" the warlock exploded into tiny orbs and disappeared. "Good boy! We're going to Toys R Us later to get you new toys for your first vanquish." Wyatt babbled some baby talk pretending to understand his mother. Phoebe and Paige were still stunned from what Wyatt just did. "I wonder when Andy's coming back." Piper wondered aloud.  
  
Up There  
  
"Sir, I need to clarify something with you," Andy followed Leo. "Not now, Andy, I've got a ton of work to do, I'm sure it can wait," Leo answered. "I'm sure whatever you have to do can wait, this is very important." Leo was taken aback. "Nothing is more important to me than tending to my duties for the greater glory of good." Andy seemed to back down a little, Leo was about to turn his back when Andy said, "Sir, I know that your job is the most important thing, even more important than your being." "I'm glad you understand," Leo said, putting his hood on to join the other Elders. "I do understand now, that it is more important than Piper, than Wyatt. I'm sorry that I bothered you," Andy said and orbed out before Leo could even say anything.  
  
"Andy! Come back here!" Leo demanded. He concentrated in his mind and orbed Andy back to him. "What about Pip. what about the Charmed Ones?" he asked. Andy gaped at him. 'I can't believe this. You won't even say her name now. You had something great you know, she was, is a great person, she did everything for you, she built her life around you and this is how you repay her. You left her when she needed you most, you left her after she gave you what you've always hoped for, a family. She loved you more than everything else, she loved you. Wasn't that enough? You saw her suffer already. You took her away from all of that, but then you became an Elder. Do you know that you're making her suffer ten times as much because she knows how it feels to be safe, to be happy, to love and be loved back just as much then you took it away and brought back the pain. Only this time, she knows that there isn't anyone who can take her pain away, because it always has been you, Leo. All Piper wanted to ask is for them to be my only charges, they deserve it. I'm going to do it. With or without your permission," he said defiantly.  
  
Leo was speechless. 'Why did Andy have to be the one to tell me all this? I already know what I have done. Yes, it was the biggest price I had to pay and Piper, she's.' 


	3. Just A Continuation From The Second Chap...

Disclaimer: I own Charmed! Ha, just kidding! I don't.  
  
The Halliwells were having breakfast in the kitchen. "Okay, Piper, would you please explain to me what just happened there?" Paige staggered. "How did you know that Wyatt had that power?" Phoebe questioned. "Well, since he got Leo's orbing power, I figured he must have some of mine. I thought he was gonna freeze the warlock since he's half pacifist, but he blew him up," Piper beamed at Wyatt. "Uh huh. Were you serious about the Toys R Us thing? Cause I can really use some new clothes," Phoebe mused. "Yeah, of course I was, it's not everyday that a baby vanquishes a big old warlock. You coming, Paige?" "No, actually I'm gonna read The Book Of Shadows, new things just keep poppin out of that book." Paige replied as she made her way upstairs. "Knock yourself out."  
  
Up There.  
  
Some whitelighters are talking in their whitelighter language and Leo passes by them. He overhears their conversation. "Did you hear? The Charmed One's baby vanquished a demon this morning." "I heard it was a warlock." "The point is, he's not even a year old, and already he can vanquish." "Why don't we ask the Elders to send him a gift?" "A gift? Good idea." "Excuse me, did you say the Charmed One's baby?" he asked. "Yes Sir, is it true?" inquired a whitelighter. "I'm not sure. I'll get back to you." Thank you, Sir." Leo proceeded and called for Andy.  
  
"Andy!" Leo bellowed, his voice echoing through the heavens. "You called?" Andy said as he orbed in. "Listen, Andy, I need you to check if my son really vanquished a warlock this morning," Leo asked. "Really? Why don't you see for yourself, Sir? He's your son, after all." Andy tried. "As much as I would love to see them again, it just isn't an option. So, will you please check and tell Wyatt that I'm very proud of him." "Okay, I'll be a good friend and tell Piper that you love her too, or has that changed?" asked Andy. "That is the one thing that will never change, Andy. Now, go. I have some meditation to do," Leo said as Andy orbed out.  
  
Down here.  
  
Paige was reading the Book Of Shadows intently in the attic when Andy orbed in. "Aah! You startled me!" Paige screamed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Andy apologized, "where's Piper, I need to ask her something." Paige shrugged, "At the mall probably. She spoils Wyatt every time he does something new." "Oh, what did he do this time? Vanquish a warlock, perhaps?" Andy chucked. "Yup, that's what he did. Boy, word spreads fast. How'd you know?" asked a puzzled Paige. "Apparently, it's big news up there," Andy replied. "Oh, they'll be back soon. Can I get you anything?" asked Paige. "No, I'm fine, thanks."  
  
At the mall.  
  
"Piper, don't you think 2 new toys would have done? Look at all of these, it's not like Wyatt even knows what they do anyway," Phoebe noted while she helped Piper carry bags of clothes and toys, "Wyatt doesn't even need all of these." Piper stopped in front of a store window and asked Wyatt, "What do you think of that? It's a cute hat and it would look even cuter on you." Wyatt just smiled and giggled. "Does that mean yes?" guessed Piper. "Piper, you're not even listening to me. That kid of yours only has one head and he's gonna have a closet full of hats by the time he's, I dunno, say, 2?" Piper stared at her sister. "Pheebs, it's not everyday that babies vanquish evil, don't you think?" she said in a low voice. "Fine, it's not my money you're spending anyway. But this is the last store then we're going home." "Thank you," Piper said as she strolled into the store and tried some hats on her son. "Oh boy," Phoebe said flatly.  
  
Back at the Manor.  
  
"So, Andy, how long have you been a whitelighter? If you don't mind me asking," questioned Paige. "I'm new, actually. I've been training for 2 years, I wasn't really supposed to be your whitelighter, but after what Leo did." Andy explained. "So, you know about that?" "Yeah, who doesn't? I mean, it was an issue 'up there' if Leo would stay as an Elder. They knew that it was impossible because he had a family, but it turns out, his job was more important to him," Andy concluded. "I still can't believe what he did you know, leaving right after Wyatt and all." The door slammed. "They're home," Paige said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Wow, you guys. Can you say shopping spree? Was there a sale?" Paige mused. "No, but there's more in the car, so if you don't mind?" Phoebe motioned for Paige to get the bags. "Alright, I'm going." Paige and Andy went to the car and found more bags with baby stuff. "This is all for Wyatt?" asked Andy. "Does anyone else in the family play with little squeaky toys and teething rings?"  
  
"Little Wyatt vanquished a warlock today," Phoebe announced when everything was settled. "I know. It's big news 'up there'. Leo says he's proud of you," Andy touched Wyatt's hand. "I wonder why he couldn't tell him himself," alleged Piper. "Aaw Piper-," started Paige. "What? I'm over it, really," Piper tired to sound cheerful. "No you're not, honey, you'll never be. You love him too much," Phoebe fussed. "I said it, not him. Dinner will be ready in an hour." Piper walked to the kitchen hurriedly, avoiding the subject. Andy hears the 'whitelighter jingle'. "I gotta go, the Elders are calling." Andy orbed out. "What do we do about Piper?" asked Paige. "Honestly, I don't know."  
  
Up There.  
  
"Well?" waited Leo. "Wyatt vanquished a warlock and. never mind, it doesn't matter to you. Is there anything else?" Andy asked. "Andy, please. We've been over this. My job is important, but I'm not saying that my family isn't. I just had to draw the line sometime," Leo clarified. "Yes, I understand. You drew the line, right over Piper's heart and crushed it like a bug." Andy put his hood on and orbed out. 


	4. Someone Comes Back

Disclaimer: You know the drill!  
  
wAnNaBpIpEr: Andy and Piper aren't gonna date cause for me, Andy belongs to Prue  
  
CharmingTess: Leo does suck for leaving, doesn't he? Don't worry, he'll get be sure to get it from Andy  
  
Leia Alyssa: Andy's trying to teach Leo that Piper isn't worth giving up  
  
Clue)L3ss: Leo might change his mind, but it depends on where the story takes me  
  
Now with the story  
  
"Paige," Phoebe knocked on her sister's door. "Come in," she answered from the inside. "Guess what?" asked Phoebe. "Cole's back?" Paige joked. Phoebe grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. "Not funny. Dad's coming to town." Paige thought, "Dad, as in, Victor, your dad?" "Yeah, I don't think it's a good idea for Piper," Phoebe believed. "And why is that?" persisted Paige. "For starters, he never really liked Leo, and now that he's um, moved on, who knows what Dad will say?" said Phoebe. "So what do we do, we can't exactly tell him to come by another time," Paige noted. "I know that, are we gonna tell Piper?" She asked. "She's going to find out anyway." "You're right, I'll tell her after I get home from work, bye." Phoebe said as she exited Paige's room. "Later," Paige called after her.  
  
Up There  
  
Some Elders have called Andy to give him an assignment. "Andy, listen. This task is very important, even more important that your charges. We need you to be the adviser of Leo." Andy laughed to himself, "Leo? He's an Elder, he doesn't need my advice. And besides, I think that I've given him enough, but he doesn't even consider them." "Well, Andy, we can't do anything about that. But, maybe you can." The Elders orbed out to another place in the heavens.  
  
'Leo's adviser, huh?' Andy thought to himself. 'That means he can come to me for anything, even about his family. I'll give it a shot." He smiled at this. 'But first, I better go find him.'  
  
"Leo," Andy began, "the Elders told me to be your adviser." "Really, let's start now. There's a new coven of witches who needs a whitelighter. I know this whitelighter with only one coven as a charge. What should I do?" Leo implemented. "You think I'm stupid, don't you," Andy stated, "I'll tell you again, they deserve a separate whitelighter." They both hear Piper calling. "I promised Piper, and unlike you, I'm willing to keep my promise." "What promise have I broken, Andy?" Leo yelled, "I needed to attend to my calling, just like you do." "Did you even listen to what I've been telling you these past days?" Leo raised an eyebrow, "Of course I have, that's why I'm telling you now." "Telling me what? Leo, do you have any idea how hard it is to find love?" Andy subjected. "Yes, I fought for her, remember?" mocked Leo. "Some people spend an entire lifetime searching for love. You had it all, but you threw it away just like that, like it didn't mean anything at all. I'm going down to her, because now she needs all the help she can get," Andy orbed out. "You just never learn, Andy!"  
  
Down Here  
  
Paige was lying on the living room floor with blood all over her chest. "What took you so long?" Phoebe yelled. "I'm sorry, I was-," Andy began to apologize. "Heal now, apologize later!" Piper ordered. Andy bent down and placed his hands over Paige's wound, "What happened?" Piper sighed, "A demon burst in with an athame and threw it at Paige, luckily, I blew him up before he even had a chance to blink." "What demon was it?" Andy asked. "That reminds me, I'll check the book, wait." Phoebe ran upstairs to the attic. Paige stirred. "Honey, are you okay?" Piper asked. "Uh, what happened?" Paige sat up. "Demon tried to kill you, but what else is new?" joked Andy. Phoebe came running down the stairs whit the Book Of Shadows.  
  
"What did you find?" Piper asked. "Nothing much. It just says who Spiderman is, a low level demon who loves to kill witches and eat spiders," Phoebe smiled. "Spiderman?" Andy reiterated. "Yeah, that's what the demon looked like," Piper answered. "I was stabbed by a demon who looks like Spiderman," Paige grunted, "great, now we have a story that Wyatt can make fun of." "Speaking off, where is that cutie?" "Sleeping, and don't bother him cause he put up a fight getting into bed," Piper announced. Andy hears the "whitelighter jingle' and got a grin on his face, "I gotta go, Prue's calling." "Hold up, did you say Prue?" Phoebe was curious. "Yes, I did. The advantage of the afterlife, I'll see you later, we all know that she gets cranky when someone's late," Andy prepared to orb. "Tell her we love her." "Sure."  
  
"Piper, speaking of family, Victor's coming to town tomorrow and he wanted to see us," Phoebe said. "Victor, you mean Victor Dad?" Piper asked. "No, she meant Victor Hugo," Paige teased. Piper raised an eyebrow, "Why only tell me now?" Phoebe thought, "Um, because, he never really liked Leo, and now he's, well, he's not here anymore," she said slowly. "So, he was right, you can't trust whitelighters," Piper declared. "Piper, you can't be serious," Phoebe blurted. "Piper, what has gotten into you?" Paige was shocked. "All I'm saying is that it clearly wasn't meant to be, but my headstrong heart kept on leading me to him," Piper was practically screaming now, "I tried so hard to fight for him, because then, I thought that he was my soul mate. But I was wrong." Hot tears were screaming down hear cheeks, "After almost 6 years of marriage, I hid myself from the truth, cause I felt so safe with him, I felt love. It was all a lie, I bet the Elders saw this from the beginning and they thought," she broke down in sobs, "they thought that-." Piper sat on the sofa with her sisters on her sides. "Shhh, Piper, it's okay, we're still here for you, that'll never change," Paige soothed. "And Wyatt's here for you," Phoebe put in. As if on cue, Wyatt orbs into Piper's arms. "How?" Phoebe stuttered. "Wyatt's coming early into his powers, we should celebrate," Paige suggested. "I'll cook," Piper said, wiping her eyes, "and Wyatt will help me." They stood up from the sofa and Piper walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Mama," Wyatt said. Piper stood frozen, "Say that again." Wyatt opened his mouth, "Mama," he proudly said with a smile. "Phoebe, Paige, you gotta hear this," Piper called her sisters. "What is it?" Phoebe asked nearing the counter. "I think Wyatt's talking. "Really? All the more reason to celebrate," Paige smiled. "Okay, baby, say it again," Piper faced her son. "Mama." Phoebe and Paige were thrilled. "This is such a magical moment!" "Pheebs, his first orb was magical, his first word however, is just plain normal, don't get yourself confused," Piper corrected. "Noted, I wonder when he can say Aunt Phoebe." "I think he'll be able to say Aunt Paige first."  
  
Up There  
  
"Andy, did you talk to him?" asked Prue. "You bet I have, I poured my feelings out but he still didn't go for it," Andy replied. "I can't believe that he would do this. It hurts so much." "How would you know?" Andy asked. "I can feel my sister's emotions, and this is just tearing her apart." Andy put an arm around Prue, "I'll do whatever I can to bring them back together just for you." "Mr. Trudeau, why would you do all of this just for me?" Prue fooled. "Probably because I love you, whether we're living or dead," he said with twinkling eyes. "Really?" "Really," he assured.  
  
The next day  
  
The ringing of the doorbell disturbed the silence of the Manor. "Dad's here!" Phoebe said, skipping down the stairs. She opened the door and found Victor with his arms wide open. "Daddy!" Phoebe gave him a hug. "Hey, Phoebe. How's everything?" They walked inside with Phoebe in his arms. "Everything's fine, just good. You?" she inquired. "It's okay. Where's everyone?" "Piper's giving Wyatt a bath and Paige is, I think upstairs," she answered. "What about Leo?" he asked. "Since when do you care about him?" Phoebe was surprised. "He is my son-in-law, you know," Victor looked down at her daughter. "Hmm."  
  
The sisters went down the stairs, Wyatt in Paige's arms. "Hey," Victor greeted. "Hi," Paige said. "Hi Wyatt. Do you remember me?" Victor asked as he took his grandson from Paige. Wyatt looked at Piper who just stared at Victor. Wyatt put up his force field. "Okay," Paige said as she backed away. "Relax, Paige. Demon's don't ring doorbells," Phoebe said, "Wyatt looked at Piper when she was staring at Dad." "It's okay, baby," Piper whispered to Wyatt. His force field went down and he smiled.  
  
"Dad, what brings you here?" asked Piper. "I was in town and thought that I wanted to visit," Victor said. "How long?" Paige asked. "Just for today, I have a meeting tomorrow morning and my plane leaves after lunch," he answered. "Speaking of lunch, food's already on the table," Piper ushered everyone to the dining room.  
  
"That's me, and you three, where's Leo? One, two, three, four," Victor counted. "He's 'up there', you know," Paige said casually. "Isn't he coming down?" "Not Really," Piper said. "Dad, why are you asking for Leo?" asked Phoebe. "I wanted to talk to him about something important." "And what would that be?" asked Paige. "It's more of a guy thing." "Too bad, you won't be able to talk to him, or see him anytime soon," Piper said. "Now it's my turn to ask you 'why'," said Victor. "Because he left," Phoebe said. "Left?" "Meaning he's gone, outta here," said Paige. "Gone? What are you talking about?" "Dad, Leo's an Elder, which means, he pretty much isn't of this realm anymore, our realm, he's 'up there' permanently," Piper explained. "And you're okay with that?" Victor asked her. "No, of course not, I hate him," Piper said. "Then why are you so calm?" he asked. "Because there's nothing I can do about it. When he sets his mind on something, there's no changing it. I should have known that before," she answered. "That's what I wanted to talk to him about. I wanted to tell him to protect and never leave this family," Victor said. "Dad, save it, he can't hear you," Piper stood up and got the dessert.  
  
"What did I say?" he asked Phoebe and Paige. "Nothing," Said Paige. "I now know what's been bugging her," Phoebe stated. "Care to share it with us?" Victor asked. "Dad, it's a girl thing," Phoebe said with a contented smile.  
  
Later that night  
  
Phoebe knocked on Piper's door. "Hey Pheebs," said Piper. "How'd you know it was me?" "Paige doesn't knock." "I could've guessed that," Phoebe laughed, "you wanna talk about what's really been bothering you?" They both took a seat on Piper's bed. "What do you think has been bothering me?" "What you told Dad today, well I just took a leap. When Leo saw you, he fought all the way. When the Elders said no, he still fought all the way. When he became an Elder, he fought all the way too." "You're wrong, Phoebe, the fight isn't over yet." 


	5. Someone Else Comes Back

Disclaimer: Gosh, I would love to own Charmed, but unfortunately, it's the property of Aaron Spelling and all those other dudes.  
  
At P3  
  
Phoebe and Paige were sitting at the bar. "Since when were you so happy about club duty?" asked Phoebe. "Since I don't have a job and because of my extreme lack of a boyfriend," Paige answered. "Piper doesn't even pay you, or does she?" "No, she doesn't. I'm just glad to help her with the club while she takes care of Wyatt." Phoebe stood up, "I have to work tomorrow, so, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Paige sat alone in the bar when she spotted a new guy enter the club. "Maybe I'll get lucky tonight," she said as she made her way to him.  
  
"Hi," she greeted. "Oh, hi," he answered back. "I haven't seen you around here," she tried to start a conversation. "I just moved here, but I've been in this club before. It hasn't changed much," he said. "Are you new here in San Francisco?" she asked. "Not really, I just spent the last 5, maybe six years working in another country." Paige couldn't figure this guy out. He seemed to be looking for someone or something. "I see that you have absolutely no interest in talking to me, so I'll just go," she said. "Oh, I'm sorry, that was a bit rude, wasn't it. Let me buy you a drink," he offered. "No, I'll get it," she insisted. She walked over to the bar and came back with a couple of drinks, "Here you go." "Thanks." A waiter walked over Paige and told her that they ran out of straws. "There are some in the office," she told the waiter. "You own the club?" He asked. "No, I'm just filling in for the owner," she answered. "Still Piper Halliwell, right?" he asked hopefully. "Actually, yes. Do you know her?" she asked. "We used to know each other," he said.  
  
'The guy knows Piper, it's just getting better.' Paige thought to herself. "His cell phone rang, "That's the hotel, I wish I could stay longer, but, maybe lunch tomorrow?" "Are you asking me out?" she delighted. "I guess, I really have to get going. Can we meet at Cafe Le Blue at 12?" he asked. "Fine by me," she accepted. He smiled as he left.  
  
The next day  
  
Piper and Phoebe were having breakfast and Paige comes in, grinning from ear to ear. "What's his name?" Piper asked. "What do you mean?" Paige said. "Paige, you're grin is even bigger than the clown's at the circus," Phoebe said. "Okay, I met this guy at the club last night and he asked me out to lunch today," she announced. "You still didn't answer my question. What's his name?" repeated Piper. "I didn't catch it," she answered. "How can you go out to lunch with a guy, who you don't even know?" Phoebe asked. "Well, I didn't care after he said that he was Piper's friend. Any friend of Piper's is a friend of mine," she declared. "I wouldn't say that if I were you," mumbled Phoebe. "And why is that?" questioned Paige. "Did you see Piper back in high school?" Phoebe chuckled. Piper playfully hit her arm, "Not funny!" "Phoebe, I don't care what you say, and, aren't you already late for work?" Paige said. "Oh no! Bye, I gotta go!" Phoebe waved to her sisters as she left, "give Wyatt a kiss for me when he wakes up!" "A friend of mine?" asked Piper. "Yeah, a nice, cute friend of yours. I have to get ready. Thanks for breakfast!" Paige said and went upstairs.  
  
At the restaurant  
  
Paige spotted him in a table near the fountain. She walked slowly, noticing his overly greasy hair. 'Eew,' she thought to herself, 'I'm going to have to fix that.' "Hey," he stood up. "It's nice to see you," she greeted. He gestured to the chair and they both sat down. "So, what brings you back to San Francisco? If you don't mind me asking," she questioned. "Well, this may seem a little odd, but I came to apologize to someone," he answered. "You went here just to do that?" she smiled, "that's sweet." "Although, I don't know how she's going to react," he said unsure. "I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure she'll forgive you, whoever 'she' is." The waiter came and took their orders.  
  
"She was my ex-girlfriend," he continued their conversation. "Then why do you need to apologize, after you break-up, shouldn't that be enough?" she asked. "This situation was different," he said uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. If you want to talk about something else, it's fine with me," she nodded her head for approval. He smiled, "Actually, I do want to talk about this with you." "With me? Why?" "Maybe you can help me think of what to tell her." "Okay, but can I ask you a question?" "Sure," he said. "Are you trying to get her back?" He laughed, "No, that's, I can't." "Why not?" "The reason we broke up was because there was someone else," he said sadly, "she was in love with him, and I just stood in their way. She didn't want to hurt me, so we continued seeing each other, until she couldn't control how she felt then she broke up with me. Believe me, I was devastated, I never loved anyone like her, she has this great personality, she was smart and witty, like you." Paige smiled, "Sound's like you still love her." "I do, as a friend. The other guy, I saw how she looked at him, and how he looked at her. I mean, if I didn't love her, I'd tell her to marry him, I could feel the love between them, and I was, well, I was jealous."  
  
Their food came. "What did you do?" she wanted him to continue. "I told her not to trust him, which only made things worse because she trusted him more, even more than me. I left for New York on a business trip, then when I came back, she broke-up with me. I moved, and now, I'm back. All I want to do is to say sorry, because I want my mind to be at peace," he finished. "I don't understand your reason for apology, you didn't do anything wrong." "I did, it was the jealousy. I had a fight with him because I found out that he wasn't whom he said he was. I left the choice to her, and she chose him. I started doubting her, questioning him, I wasn't being fair to either of them. I want to correct that now and just say sorry." "I don't know what to say, love is weird," she said. "It is, isn't it?"  
  
Up There  
  
Prue and Grams were talking in the clouds. "That Leo, I really thought he was a keeper," said Grams, "what a waste." "But you have to admit, Grams, it was good while it lasted." "But I wish Piper doesn't have to suffer too much." "Me too, Grams. But there's nothing we can do about it, I mean, it's not related to magic or anything." "Maybe." "Grams, what are you thinking?" Prue warned. "Nothing to worry about, my dear, nothing to worry about."  
  
A/N: So what exactly does Grams have in mind? And who's Paige dating? Duh, that's an easy question. I'm sorry it was short but school got in the way. Part 2 of this chappy will be up soon! ;D 


	6. Someone Else Comes Back 2

I decided to change the format so that it can be read easier.  
  
KariAnn: Not too sound too bitchy or anything, but it's my story, not yours, so back off, but I'm changing the title so if you have any suggestions.  
  
Part 2 of Someone Else Comes Back  
  
The front door slammed in the Halliwell Manor, signaling the youngest sister's return. She was greeted when Wyatt started wailing from Piper's room. "Paige!" Piper screamed.  
  
She made her way to her sister's room with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy! My date went so well!"  
  
"Uh-huh, what's his name?" Piper asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you want to know," Paige smirked.  
  
"C'mon, Paige! I deserve to know. You owe me."  
  
"Owe you? For what?"  
  
"You woke up Wyatt and do you have any idea how hard it was to get him to sleep? I had to sing to him for about an hour!"  
  
"So sing again, we all know that you have a great voice."  
  
"Flattery will get you no where."  
  
"Yes it will, I'm meeting him at P3 tonight and you can't come"  
  
"That's my club, Paige. If anyone's allowed to come, it's me."  
  
"But if you leave, who's gonna take care of Wyatt?"  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
"I don't think so, she has a date, thank God."  
  
"Andy?"  
  
"He's busy, he has a new job."  
  
"Really? Fine, you win, but will you tell me tonight?"  
  
"Maybe," Paige said as she left Piper's room.  
  
Up There  
  
"Andy, Grams is up to something," Prue said.  
  
"What?" Andy asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's not good."  
  
"Talk to her."  
  
"I already did."  
  
"How do you know it's not good?"  
  
"I have a hunch."  
  
"Oh, and this hunch is what about, exactly?"  
  
"Well, we were talking about Piper and Leo, then this idea popped in her brain, then she got this mischievous smile that's not like her and she told me not to worry about anything."  
  
"I don't know, Prue, but I have to go, Leo's calling," Andy made a face.  
  
"Be good." Andy kissed her and left.  
  
A/N: Sorry! I know it was real short, but with school and all, I'm trying my best. Any suggestions for the title would be good. Well, I guess there's just gonna be a part 3 of this chapter! Anyway, thanks for reading! 


	7. Someone Else Comes Back 3 UPDATED!

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, this isn't really a real chapter, but I think I'm gonna continue this again. I know that I haven't updated in forever, but I have most of the upcoming chapters already. I just have some holes and stuff to fill in. I'm also sorry in advance if my upcoming chapters might not be as good and charmed-based as you would've imagined. Well, that's because I kinda gradually stopped watching charmed after Leo left Piper. I got really bummed out. Now I'm so into FRIENDS! But then I realized that FRIENDS is over and that there aren't gonna be any new episodes coming anymore so now, I'm back to charmed. Well, if you guys read this stupid paragraph, then you must be really bored. Can I just say, I read my story and I kinda got left hanging too. I feel so terrible for doing that to all you guys who read it. Thank you so much for all your reviews! (even though some weren't that pretty)

**Part 3 of Someone Else Comes Back**

Andy left Prue and orbed off to Leo. He found him chanting near some other Elders.

"Leo?"

"Andy, the Elders told me that you were really my adviser." Leo said flatly.

"Yes, I am. I told you that already. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not really. I was just wondering why. Do you have anything to do with it?"

"Me? No, of course not. _They_ were the ones who came to me. _They_ said you were greatly troubled, and you know me, I'm always glad to help." Andy smiled.

"Still, the fact that I have an adviser, and the fact that _they_ picked you of all-"

"Look, I didn't choose to be a whitelighter, they just made me. I tried to fight it off at first, but then I realized that I have nothing to fight for. No family, no friends who will truly miss me. All I had was a job to help others as a police officer, and now _they_ gave me a job to help others as a whitelighter. Now, as your adviser, I don't look at it like that. First of all, you're an Elder, secondly, I don't like telling people what to do. I look at it as if we were brothers, giving each other advice. Now, if you don't like it, I suggest you talk to _them_ about it, and not me."

**At P3**

Paige spotted her date stirring his drink at the bar.

"Hey," she tapped his shoulder.

"Hi." He said

"Sorry I'm late, it's just that I woke up my nephew and my sister put up a fight-"

"No worries, you're here now. So, would you care for a dance, Ms. Matthews?'

"I would love that, Mr. Gordon."

She took his hand as he led them to the dance floor. Paige lifted his spirit up and he felt great. It was just that something was missing. Sure he felt better, but it wasn't home, because he knew that he was happiest with Piper, and he could never have it back.

After a few minutes of dancing, Dan(well, you guys knew that already, so why bother trying to hide who this dude was?) led Paige through the back door and out unto the ally.

"We're not allowed here," Paige warned.

"Why not?"

"Cause the owner will freak?"

"Relax, the owner's my friend, we go way back."

"Dan, really, I don't think we should be out in the alley, its dangerous. Wait, you know Piper?"

"Well, used to. We dated a while back."

"Oh."

"How do you know Piper?"

"Um, she's my sister."

"Sister? Really? Are you like a sister witch? Cause she only has two sisters, Prue and Phoebe."

"Witch? You know about that?"

"Yeah, I told you, Piper and I were close."

"Oh. Well, then, we should probably get back in there. You know, since evil usually lurks in the shadows," Paige said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? What kind of evil?" Dan pushed her against the wall and his face was inches away fro hers.

"Um, demons and warlocks?"

"Demons? Kinda like...this?" Dan raised his hand and a fireball barely missed Paige as she orbed out and into the manor.

**At the Manor**

"Piper!!!"

"Paige! You'll wake up Wyatt!" Piper hissed as she ran down the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell me that your ex was a demon?"

"My ex? What are you talking about?"

"Your ex! Dan! With the greasy hair! (Sorry! I just had to put that in!)"

"He's not a demon."

"Yes, he is! He just tried to kill me! And now he knows you're my sister so he's probably on his way over to, I dunno, say hi maybe? Or kill us all!"

"Paige, calm down. Dan is so not a demon. At least he wasn't when we broke up."

"Let's call Phoebe just in case."

"Okay"

"Okay"

A/N: There! Sorry, I know its short and it sucked and it was cliché, but I really needed a plot and I didn't have one so I thought Dan was the best way to go. Someone please help me and tell me what I need to change! Thank you so much!


End file.
